Remus' Wedding
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Remus Lupin's wedding was not as simple, and Harry's invited. It's quite vague, I'm not what you'd call romantic anyways. But enjoy and R&R please. Based on "High School Musical's" 'Start of Something new'. R&R please


Harry did not care if he was the happiest person in the world, he knew his parents, as well as Sirius, would have wanted to live to see their dear friend, Remus Lupin, married. They would have wanted it, as they all knew the bitter life Remus led as a werewolf. This was certainly what they would have wanted someone for Remus, someone to love him despite for who he was. Even Dumbledore would have wanted to see this.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

"Oh, Harry," Tonks exclaimed, "Thank you for coming." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry's face burned. He remembered when he first met Tonks, and could not help laughing inwardly at the fact that she could ever marry someone as organized as Remus.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

Remus looked dashing for a change. He had never believed that he would love. He was wrong. Harry wondered if Remus had ever asked himself, "Who would love a werewolf?" Harry shook away the thought. Whether Remus had thought it or not, it no longer mattered.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

Earlier that summer, while staying with the Weasleys, Harry received a wedding invitation from them as did the Weasleys. Harry nearly fainted when he saw that it was Remus and Tonks. Arthur Weasley was to be the best man. Arthur nearly protested that he was too old to be best man, until Remus prompt that he was the most suitable to take on the role.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

Looking into the amber eyes of ex-DADA teacher, Harry could see pure happiness for a change.

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

To think that a year ago, no one would have thought of such a thing, unless you're Dumbledore.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

He remembered the times Remus was there for him. Guiding him, helping him, comforting him...

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

Now, to watch Tonks in her father's arms...

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

Walking down the pew...

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Where Remus was waiting.... They kissed. Bonded for life! Then the dance floor appeared.

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

During the dance Harry found he caught something. It was Tonks' bouquet!

_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

Oh Merlin...

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

To his surprise, Ginny caught the silver chain which Remus threw. "Let's hear to Harry and Ginny!" Hagrid boomed. "TO HARRY AND GINNY!" the party roared.

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Ted Tonks must have had an idea how embarrassed Harry was as he stood up to make a toast. "To Remus and Dora!" toasted Ted Tonks, "To Remus and Dora!" the party chorused.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

Harry looked over to Ginny who was blushing slightly. Harry felt himself blush furiously. Ron was going to kill him. And possibly Mr Weasley. He looked over to Mr Weasley, who just gave him a thumbs up and winked, saying, "It's okay." He looked back at Ginny, she just smiled at him. Maybe they were destined...

"Time for your photo!" another voice shouted.

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

Harry found himself pushed towards the centre where he bumped into Ginny.

Merlin's Pants!

Harry, thoroughly embarrassed, tried his best his to smile as the bride and groom stood beside them in the photo. I guess this isn't so bad, Harry thought, Remus was smiling. His smile banished all shame and sorrow they had both faced within the last two years. As they stood ready for the photo, Remus gripped Harry's shoulder into a light hug. A sign of promise for future joy.

The End


End file.
